An Artistic Masterpiece
by Tee-Cup
Summary: A precious piece of Art is stolen and the team need to find it. Catherine has a think about Lindsay, sub-plot continues with Katie and Greg. I own Nothing but Katie, Rachael and eventually Ellie and Jay. Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1: Art

**Chapter 1.**

_The sound of a single gunshot echoed around the almost empty alleyway. Art looked down at the dead security guard, no sympathy in his eyes which were visible through the holes in his mask. Blood spilled out around the security guard and his final look was one of surprise. Art shut the mans eyes before continuing towards the door. He considered himself a reasonable man; he was just working to recover what was rightfully his and Benny's. _

_As he reached the top of the stairs he paused. Did Benny really want him to do this? Yes, of course Benny did._

_He continued around the corner towards the end of the corridor, two security guards made to stop him but he shot them dead before they could even get close. He opened the large, vault-like door without a hint of caution or even hesitation. He shot all four security guards in the room before shooting out the single camera. Then he walked slowly to the single painting hanging on the white wall opposite the door, two lights illuminating it._

"_Finally," he breathed, reaching out for the painting, he slipped it neatly into his rucksack and crept quietly to the window. He lowered himself to the street below and disappeared around a corner. _

_No one saw him._


	2. Chapter 2: Scan 1

**Chapter 2.**

**Thanks Ellie xx**

"Danny." Greg said proudly as he and Katie entered the hospital.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because we're having a girl."

"How do you know? We haven't had the first scan yet."

"I'm the one carrying the kid here; I can tell it's a girl."

"You cannot," Greg mumbled, defeated as they approached the desk. They gave the nurse their names for their appointment, the nurse was old and sour looking. When Greg told her they were there for a maternity scan the nurse gave Katie a funny look. Katie raised her eyebrow back and the nurse's eyes quickly dropped back down to her computer screen. She directed them to where they needed to wait and they continued their hushed argument.

"I refuse to call her Danni as well."

"What is wrong with Danni? It's a girl's name."

"Because every time I hear Danni I think Minogue then I think Kylie and I love Kylie and all but that's not the lifestyle I want my children to have!"

"What about Daniela?"

"What so you can shorten it to Danni?"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up Greg, before I hit you." The pair smiled as they took their seats. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Greg spoke up. He spoke as if he had put great thoughts into what he said,

"You know, If we had twin girls I think it would be cool to call them Kylie and Danni."

Katie groaned, "Really Greg?" they continued their argument in hushed tones until an annoying looking nurse called Katie's name.

The scan room was bright, so bright it made their eyes hurt.

"So hey," droned the smiley nurse, "I'm guessing it's you wanting the scan?" she gestured towards Katie and laughed again showing her horsey white teeth. "Can you come and lie down here please?" she patted a bed across the room, Katie obeyed. Greg stayed close behind.

The nurse rubbed a cold gel onto Katie's belly, which was already showing a slight tell-tale sign of a bump.

The bright room suddenly turned dark and Greg took Katie's hand instinctively, they looked at each other, Katie smiled, but on the inside her heart was pounding, worry, fear and excitement coursed through her making her shake slightly. Greg noticed this and squeezed her hand in a reassuring fashion. He smiled warmly at her, he thought it was the cold gel making her shiver, no man could truly understand a mothers instinctual reaction towards her children.

Suddenly the room was filled with two tiny heartbeats.

"That doesn't sound right for a baby's heartbeat. Unless they've changed since Rachael," Greg's eyes looked up towards the ceiling as if that was where the sound was coming from, and then he added a bit to himself "Like, hybrids or something."

The nurse ignored him and turned a screen towards them which showed two miniscule babies. Katie was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're having twins." The nurse smiled gently, tears rolled down Katie's cheeks as she smiled at the screen. Greg, however, just couldn't be serious.

"Ok so which one are we keeping? I'm liking that one," he jabbed a finger at the screen, "it looks intellectual."

"Greg, please be serious about one thing in your life, those are your children in there, children which will, in nine months, be born into this world. Children who we will raise and love and care for. Our children." Katie whispered, he eyes not leaving the screen, Greg glanced at her and he immediately felt a surge of emotion towards her and the tiny black and white images appearing on the screen. Tears of happiness sprang to his eyes and he smiled, he put his arm around Katie and they sat together, watching the images of days to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Lindsey

**Chapter 3.**

Catherine had just walked into her office and was about to check the work she had to do when she noticed a new case file which had recently been thrown onto her desk. She took her seat and opened it, she saw that it was the case of a teenage girl, the girl had been blonde. They'd already found her abuser, but this girl really reminded Catherine of Lindsay. Catherine found herself staring at the case file, unable to approve it solved. She hadn't worked this one; it had been Nick and Sara.

She found herself staring, staring, and staring. She couldn't bring herself to move, she wasn't even reading, just staring at the picture of the girl. Her eyes occasionally glancing across at the man who had murdered her. She was finally awoken from her treacherous trance when Nick and Langston entered. She looked up at them and removed her glasses.

"Hey, we just got a call from Sara." Langston said,

"She's asking us to meet her at the crime scene she was called to, all of us. Greg's in the lab we can pick him up on the way, and Katie said she'll meet us there." Nick finished giving a funny half smile. Catherine nodded and followed the two men out of her office and further down the hall to Hodges' lab where Greg was.

"Hey Greg c'mon, we got a call out." Catherine called to him, he didn't move from the microscope.

"I'll catch you up, address?"

"130 Stella Avenue."

"Really?" Greg did look up, he looked surprised. He raised an eyebrow before returning the microscope. "I'll catch you up, go go."

Hodges looked triumphant as Catherine exited and made her way down to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4: MONTH 2

**Chapter 4.**

Katie and Greg arrived at the scene around the same time; it was its usual chaotic sight. Police sirens were blaring and police were trying to keep the public from seeing what they shouldn't.

"Hey," they greeted each other, Katie was wearing one of her tighter tops and she looked a little overweight instead of pregnant.

"Do you know the scene?" Katie asked him, "All I know is that everyone was called in."

"Same." Greg grimaced and walked over to the edge of the alley where Brass was stood.

"Ok, so we have seven dead bodies, a single shoe print so far, which we believe to be fake and a missing artistic masterpiece." He told them.

"What's the artistic masterpiece?" Greg asked.

"An Andy Warhol original." Brass said glancing down at his cell phone.

"What!" Katie exclaimed. Greg jumped at her sudden outburst and Brass looked up from his cell phone. "Sorry, Alannah and I grew up admiring him and his work. Alannah especially loved him; this case just became my number one priority." Over her apology her mood soared from angry, to sad, and then to angry again. The two men shared a look.

"Hormones," Greg said to Brass and they both nodded. Katie frowned defensively.

"Catherine's on the top floor where the painting was stolen." Brass told them as he got a call on his cell. The pair nodded as they walked past him into the alley.

They passed Sara who was dusting a dumpster for prints and scouring the scene for a potential murder weapon. David was rolling a dead body down the alley, Katie watched him as he disappeared around a corner.

She turned back to see Greg had gone further up the alley and she hurried to keep up. As they walked up the stairs they saw the dragged hand marks up the white walls. Nick was there trying to get some prints from the smudges.

The carried on walking and rounded a corner, Langston was at the end of the corridor, standing over two dead police officers. Katie tried not to looks at their faces.

Catherine was stood on the opposite side of the room to them, dusting the area around where the painting had been hanging.

"Hey," Greg shouted to her and she jumped. The bodies had already been collected from this room. She turned to face them.

"Greg, check out that window over there, Katie go help Nick."

"Sure," Katie said hurrying out; she hugged the walls outside and trod carefully around the bodies. She found Nick collecting his third partial print and asked what she could do. He told her to start on the other wall and she set to work.

All CSI's worked hard throughout the early morning hours and right through to the hours of daylight.

Later that day the team reunited in the break room back at the lab. They all looked tired but wanted to carry on working.

"Ok so evidence we collected?" Catherine asked the team, Sara started.

"I found a gun which could have been thrown there, but the painting was placed in a nasty part of town so thieves wouldn't find it. It could be completely unrelated to the case. It was empty as well. I also had the shoe print which is being looked at as we speak."

Then Langston, "I found a black piece of fibre that I sent to Hodges."

Nick, "I found three partial fingerprints on the right hand side of the staircase."

"And I found four on the left." Katie added.

"We're going to try and put them together after this to see if we have a full print." Nick finished.

Then Greg, "I also found a partial, so you could compare yours to mine and see if it's just one suspect."

And finally Catherine. "I found a piece of material on the floor by where the painting was." The team took their notes and split up to do their independent research.

"Well as your gun was empty it was hard to get a match to the bullets from the bodies." Sara stood opposite Bobby across a table as Bobby carried on working whilst talking to her. "But being as good as I am I found a full cartridge of bullets that went with the gun. I shot them into a dummy and the bullets came back a positive match to those that were taken out of the victims."

"Thanks." Sara said with a serious face as she went to find out about her shoe print.

"Tell me something good David." Ray said walking into Hodges's lab.

"The Earth's still spinning and we haven't been blown up by aliens yet?" Hodges smiled and pointed to his little see-through bag which held the fibre that Langston had found, "This is from a jacket, probably leather, Italian, nice kind y'know. The ones none of us can afford."

"If he's a thief he could have stolen it."

"Or stolen the money to buy it."

"Can you trace it to anything?"

"Oh Yes, I'll just put it through our special database for Jackets."

"In a sarcastic mood today are we?"

"A little. If Archie's got the surveillance then I can if I can match the fibre to the jacket. By eye of course so it won't be one hundred percent accurate, but I can get the same jacket and compare away." Hodges smiled and Langston nodded.

Nick and Katie were working to piece together the seven partials found the pair of them and the one found by Greg.

"Try putting that one there." Katie pointed at the screen. He did. "These seem kind of unclear. Hey, if you want to conceal your fingerprints what do you wear?"

Nick thought for a second before answering: "Gloves." Katie nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by the arrival of Catherine.

"Hi, the material I found. It was from a Latex glove."

"Of course," Katie said smiling to herself, the other two waited for her to continue but she didn't so Catherine prompted her by coughing.

"Oh, well most thieves know that by wearing Latex gloves it hides their fingerprints. What if this guy picked up the wrong gloves, he got the thin ones instead of the thick ones, you know the ones that don't conceal your fingerprints as well. That's why there are prints there but they aren't very clear." There was a pause.

"Run them." Catherine ordered, in a firm but easy tone.

"Doing it now." Nick responded typing away. Then Greg and Archie entered.

"I went back to the crime scene and had another snoop around, turns out we missed something." Greg announced holding up a mobile phone. "There's a number that's been repeatedly called but when we tried it, it was blocked."

Greg placed the cell on the table and stood behind Katie, Archie took his seat and they all stared at the phone in silence, suddenly it buzzed making the most of them jump.

"Greg pass me those gloves." Nick asked. Greg passed them to him and Nick snapped them on. He opened the phone and glanced at the message screen.

"Its from the same number that's been called so often. It says 'Have you got it yet?'"

"Quick, Archie trace the number before they switch the phone off." Catherine told him and Nick read out the number. Archie typed quickly and the address of where the phone was came up as it was switched off and the address disappeared.

They sighed in desperation.

"Now what?" Greg asked.

"The owner of that phone will switch the phone back on in time to check the reply." Archie explained.

"So what do we do?" Catherine asked.

"We wait."


	5. Chapter 5: MONTH 3

**Chapter 5**

No Improvement.


	6. Chapter 6: MONTH 4

**Chapter 6**

No Improvement.


	7. Chapter 7: MONTH 5

**Chapter 7**

No Improvement.


	8. Chapter 8: MONTH 6

**Chapter 8**

No Improvement.


	9. Chapter 9: MONTH 7

**Chapter 9**

No Improvement.


	10. Chapter 10: Month Eight

**Chapter 10**

In the lift Katie and Nick stood in silence, Katie was still grimacing and rubbing her tummy.

"Katie are you sure you're ok?" Nick asked her and she nodded again,

Suddenly the elevator stopped unexpectedly, the doors didn't open.

The elevator dropped a little and the lights flickered, then Katie sank to the floor with a groan of pain.

!

"Thanks." Greg smiled as he handed back the papers that he and Catherine had had to sign. Catherine leant against the counter, her eyes unfocused and her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Catherine are you ok?" Greg asked her, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder. She snapped back and gave him a weary smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, come on then, we were supposed to meet Nick and Katie by that plant ages ago!"

The pair made for the elevator and reached it just as a member of staff did. She placed an 'out of order' sign on the door before turning to them to explain.

"The lift's broken down; the repair technician should be here soon." She smiled before walking away.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs," Greg turned to Catherine before bounding towards the stairs.

They began to climb and for the first floor they ascended in silence.

Then Catherine spoke.

"You know, I've been thinking about Lindsey." She said keeping her head down.

"What have you been thinking about?" Greg didn't try to seem too curious but it was obvious that Catherine wanted to get something off her chest.

"Greg you're a parent. Some days don't you just wonder, why you do the job you do?"

They had reached the fourth floor by now.

"Sometimes, but mostly I think of Rachael when we get the bad guy, and it gives me a little bit of comfort just to know that she's that little bit safer now, that we have one more guy that could have hurt her, and now wont."

"I suppose," Catherine thought for a moment, "But Lindsey's older than Rachael; she can get into even more trouble. I just wish I knew she was completely safe."

"No one is ever completely safe."

Fifth floor, one more to go. There was a pause.

"I still wish that I had that little bit more closure. I think I'm gonna take a few days, just to spend more time with her. I think I owe her that much." Catherine said quietly, she seemed to be ashamed, Greg wanted to tell her not to be, that it would all be ok and she was doing the right thing, but they had reached their floor.

They began to walk over to the plant where they had arranged to meet the others and were astounded to find that they weren't there.

They saw a large group of staff gathering around the elevator a little way away, Catherine strode over casually and approached a member of staff.

"Hey, what's going on?" Catherine asked him.

"There's two people stuck in the lift, we're trying to get them out. It sounds like one of them is hurt."

"Okay." Catherine tried to push her way closer to the front of the rabble, Greg only a couple of steps behind.

They reached the doors to the elevator and stopped, just as they heard Katie's scream.


	11. Chapter 11: El

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Thanks Ellie, for the *ahem* part that I didn't really wanna do , love you. X**

Langston pulled Sara to her feet and they stood over the dead woman.

Suddenly Sara's phone rang making them all jump, she listened into it for a second and didn't say a word, and she then snapped the phone shut and made for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" brass called after her,

"Hospital." She said simply, not stopping. The two men rushed out after her.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Langston asked with a worried expression crossing his face.

"No, but that was Nick," she said holding up her phone but still not stopping, "He and Katie are stuck in a lift. And Katie's in labour. We are going to the hospital."

The two men shared a surprised glance before hurrying out of the doors closely behind Sara.

!

Katie was sat in the corner of the lift in a puddle of water, she cried out again.

"Nick, Help Me!" Katie yelled.

"I don't know what do Katie!" Nick panicked, standing up. He started to bang on the lift doors, willing them to open. Katie screamed again and Nick rushed to her aid, letting her squeeze his hand until he thought it must be broken. Katie gasped as the pain subsided, suddenly she heard Greg on the other side of the lift doors.

"Katie!" He yelled, "We'll get you out of there soon!" Katie could hear the lump welling in his throat. Another contraction came and Katie tensed herself groaning, the contractions were now only a couple of minutes apart. She screamed again, tears sped from her eyes and plopped lightly onto the enclasped hands which were hers and Nick's.

Both Nick and Greg felt helpless either side of the lift doors, there was nothing they could do to help her. Greg wished he was by Katie's side to help, whereas Nick wanted nothing more than to be outside thinking of a way to get them out.

Suddenly the lift gave a jolt, now Katie was crying hysterically, not from pain, but from fear. Panic drummed through Nick's mind, was he going to have to deliver this baby? He wasn't ready for this. The lift gave another jolt and relief swept and Katie alike. The doors opened a crack.

"Help, help please hurry! The contractions are only a couple of minutes apart!" Nick shouted at the doors and they opened a little more before the lift decided to start working again, the doors opened with a 'ping'.

A small group of paramedics rushed in with a gurney, Nick stepped back as they helped Katie onto the gurney and began to rush her down to the maternity ward. Nick could see Greg fighting to get through the crowds.

"Greg!" Katie gasped. He fought his way through the thinning crowd and reached for his wife.

"I'm here!" he said gripping her hand. She was rushed into a room where a nurse instructed her to immediately start pushing. Greg watched Katie, he hated seeing her like this but he needed to be there for her. She pushed harder and Greg felt his hand being squeezed tightly, he wanted to cry in pain, but he thought that it would be unfair as he had a woman in labour right next to him. Catherine was holding tightly to Katie's other hand and suddenly Sara rushed in closely followed by Langston and Brass walked in, took one look around and walked out again.

"Nick's hand is broken." Sara announced.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Katie whimpered before having to push again.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't the only one." Greg replied, gritting his teeth, Catherine just gave him a look.

"Quit complaining!" Katie shouted at him as she pushed harder.

"It's crowning." The nurse said professionally.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww!" Katie screamed, as her baby started its approach into the world. This continued for another ten minutes before the baby was finally born.

"It's a boy." The nurse told them as she went over to wash him down. Tears ran down Katie's sweaty cheeks as she reached out to hug Greg.

"I love you." He whispered, she only had the energy to nod her reply.

"Come on, we haven't got time to waste." The nurse said quickly.

Katie kept pushing for another few minutes, and he second baby was born within ten minutes of the first. Katie collapsed onto the bed.

"What's the gender?" Greg asked, he was concerned; it had been a few minutes.

"It's a girl," the nurse said quietly, a lot less enthusiasm in her voice than when the first one was born.

"Is there a problem?" Greg asked and Katie sat bolt upright again.

"She's not breathing." Another nurse said, the next few minutes all happened in a blur. A doctor rushed in and took the baby away to another part of the hospital. "We can only hope for the best."

"For the best?" Greg asked. Then he noticed Katie, she was still sitting in the same position as before, her eyes were wide and unblinking. "Katie?" he asked her gently.

"Greg!" she cried, "What's happening to my baby?"

"Don't worry sweetheart," he replied, "she'll be fine," he kissed forehead, hoping that he was right.

"I want my baby." She said her mouth dry.

"Mrs Sanders, would you like to hold your son?" Katie nodded dumbly at the nurse as she handed him to her.

"Jay," she whispered softly to the baby's sleeping face, holding him gently and rocking him slightly to and fro.

"Jay," Greg repeated, "You decided on Jay then? I guess it does suit him better than Spencer." Katie nodded.

"We have to put him into an incubator now," a nurse smiled. Katie reluctantly handed him over.

"Where's El?" Katie asked bewildered, Greg could only hope that his second daughter was alright.

"Where's El?" Katie was shouting now, her chest rapidly rising and falling, tear tracks flowed down her cheeks. She was beginning to panic.

"Katie, Katie!" Greg put his arm around her in a comforting fashion. Sara stood awkwardly in the doorway, with Langston, Brass, Nick, Archie and Hodges stood just behind her. Catherine still stood next to the hospital bed a look of sympathy across her face.

Greg held Katie and she cried into his chest as he prayed for his newborn daughter who Katie had called El on the spur of the moment.

"Wait..." he held her at arms length, "You called her El?"

"Yeah, kind of a spur of the moment thing." She smiled a faint watery smile. Just then the same nurse that took El away returned, she looked neutral. Katie held her breath and she felt Greg's grip on her tighten.

"Your daughter is alive and in an incubator."

"Oh thank god!" Katie let out her breath and even though their daughter was alive Greg's grip tightened further and he pulled her into an almost bone crushing hug. She returned his hug with as much force as she could but she now finally allowed her exhaustion to take over and she succumbed to allowing herself to sleep in her husband's arms as he rocked her gently.

The other's entered nervously and stood around the pair, the family together, and a complete form of happiness. They all had their problems, and they all now knew how to fix them.


	12. Chapter 12: Art Mark 2

**Chapter Twelve.**

"_And you can tell everybody, this is your song, it may be quiet simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world." _Katie stood over the two cots holding a sleeping El in her arms, she sang softly to her, thanking the lord that her daughter was alive.

She was unaware that Greg was standing in the doorway. She finished she gently placed their sleeping baby in her cot.

"You know that's our song,"

Katie turned to face him, "Yeah I remember well..."

"It was so awkward after that night,"

"Yeah," Katie laughed her response, there was a slight pause then Greg slowly walked over and took one of her hands in both of his.

"You know," he began, "You are so getting an American accent!" Greg said smiling, her jaw dropped.

"I am not!" she laughed; they continued this argument in hushed tones until Greg put his lips to hers. The kiss was brief but completely summed up the past week and a half, after he pulled away he stayed holding her and they stood together, both looking down on their babies. Their very own happy family.


End file.
